


Books,Rainbows and Butterflies

by changkyunn_luv



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyunn_luv/pseuds/changkyunn_luv
Summary: Hyungwon asked for help from his boyfriend and got something else. He's not complaining though.Im Changkyun might or might not had done the silliest thing,but he's not complaining either.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Books,Rainbows and Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao hello there,i guess you might see me in wattpad only but hello. Please mind my English though, I'm still learning. 
> 
> Let's be friends at Twitter @belovedkyun and wattpad @changkyunn_luv
> 
> Enjoy

A sofy groan was heard from the bed beside the table he was studying at. "Help me,Changkyun," whine Hyungwon, who was lying flat on his stomach on his boyfriend's bed. 

The younger chuckled fondly at his boyfriend's antics. "What is it, hyung? "

"My fat lazy brain slept during history-"

"Again? "

"Who could i blame? That class was so damn boring."

The younger just shook his head,amused at his pouting boyfriend. He closed his books and walked towards his bed, joining Hyungwon on the bed. 

"Hey, it's the last paper tomorrow, hyung. I don't want to see you fail. You'll do great believe me," the younger tried to cheer him up, caressing his hair in process. Hyungwon just leaned into his touch and began to hum.

It was a big and the last exam before graduation and he got no problem except for biology. It was the se Changkyun but Hyungwon believed that Changkyun's a capable student that can ace all subjects. Like always. 

"Easy for you to say, babe. Your brain is like your father's. Every year you'll ace all exams." mumbled Hyungwon as he settled his head on his young boyfriend's lap. The younger just chuckled at his silly comment.

The younger started thinking for a moment before an idea popped in his mind. He lifted his boyfriend's head so Hyungwon would sit facing him. "Say, if you get at least be the top 10 student this exam, I'll make a deal with you, " the younger grinned,hoping that his idea will make Hyungwon hyped up to ace the said exam. 

Hyungwon raised his eyebrow, "Uh, what deal? "

"you decide, "

Hyungwon smirked, liking the way Changkyun told him to decide his deal. He rubbed his chin, pretending to think. He then glanced towards Changkyun and grinned.

"Im Changkyun, if i get to be one of the top 10 students this semester , will you let me marry you? " Hyungwon asked confidently.

Changkyun's eyes widened and he chocked his own spit. Marry? Hyungwon. Well, that's not a bad idea but hey, he's still 18. He blushed furiously avoiding his boyfriend's eyes. The older chuckled, inched closer to him and nudged his shoulder softly in a playful manner. "How's that sound? "

"u-uh, i don't -" he stuttered.

"Aww,come one, Kyunie~. Do you want to see your boyfriend become successful? " Ha, there it was. Hyunwon's puppy eyes easily won Changkyun's heart. He sighed and nodded,earning a tight hug from his boyfriend. 

Changkyun slowly broke the hug and asked his boyfriend what to do next and the older just shrugged, telling him that he just wanted to hang out with his sweet little boyfriend, only earned him a shy shove on the shoulder. 

"Tell me a story," Hyungwon mumbled sleepily,lying his head on the younger's lap while Changkyun brushed his hair. "Hmmmm, do you remember the time i asked you out? " Changkyun paused with a chuckle. 

"I was so damn nervous when I saw you standing like a model with Wonho hyung." Hyungwon just giggled at his boyfriend's words. "But then I was so desperate to confess,so i just stood there with Wonho hyung looking at me like some alien and you worriedly asking me what's wrong. I just vomit all the words i wanted to say to you and pecked you on your lips and ran away like some idiots. " he chuckled again. When he expected Hyungwon to continue his story,he saw the older already sleeping soundly on his lap..

The younger just smiled, shaking his head at his boyfriend. Not wanting to wake Hyungwon up, he softly settled himself leaning against the headboard while his boyfriend still lying on his lap. "some things don't change," he thought, "And will never change".

-

Hyungwon woke up when he heard soft snores above him and saw Changkyun sleeping uncomfortably. Poor him. He glanced at the clock beside the bed and it read 2340. He has about 20 minutes to get to his dorm before the warden rounds the dorms as they're not allowed to sleep in other student's dorm.

He left a soft kiss on the boy's forehead and cheek after settling the boy properly on his bed and left. 

Hyungwon knew he only has 6 hours before the last paper so he decided to divide the time he has to study and sleep. For the sake of the marriage, he thought. Lol. 

When he entered his dorm, his roommate Minhyuk was fast asleep with his eyes half open,almost frightened him. As soon as he reached his studying desk,he took his history book and began to study quietly not to wake his roommate up. 

-

The next day at the cafeteria, Changkyun ate alone because his boyfriend was still answering the last paper and he just couldn't wait to know the results. It's not that he's excited to get married with Hyungwon, partially yes, but he just wanted Hyungwon to prove to himself that he's smart and capable. He wanted Hyungwon to graduate with flying colors.

"Yo, baby Kyunie! " A loud greet was heard beside him almost made him chock his orange juice. When he glared at the boy, he was met with the sunshine named Minhyuk. He bowed his head a little while the other sat opposite him. 

"So, i want to ask you something. Do you know what's wrong with Hyungwon?"

"W-why? Is he sick? Did he faint while answering the paper? What happened?" he shot the questions quickly and Minhyuk just chuckled at him. 

"No no. It's just, this early in the morning after he came from your dorm,he didn't go straight away to his bed but he opened his history book and started revising which is so unusual of him.," Something bloomed in Changkyun's chest. Pride maybe? Or nerve? Something fluffy.

"Also, i saw his face when he was answering the last paper. Bro, he hates History the most and he literally answered them like a piece of cake. What potion did you give him, Chang? "

He scratched his head while mumbled, "ikindamadeanagreementwithhim"

"The fuck you said? "

"So,last night Hyungwon hyung said he has no more chance to pass his exam and history was the last paper. So i kinda agreed to marry him if he gets to be the top 10 student this semester " he ended his explanation with a blush. 

"you WHAT NOW?!" Minhyuk the nosy boy shouted, gaining all students eyes. Changkyun the tomato boy reached forward to shut his senior's mouth.

Just then, Hyungwon came from behind and gave Changkyun a surprise kiss on his cheek,making Minhyuk rolled his eyes at the lovers. He excused himself to give the two some time alone.

Changkyun eyed him weirdly when Hyungwon was looking at him with a cheeky smug face. "So, how's the exam?"

"The teacher gave us all the paper except the last one. I got all A's and a B for biology. And the last paper was easy as shit so this evening, I'm going to bring you out to buy our wedding suit and ring. "

"wait what? " He shouted, cheeks burning red.   
Hyungwon didn't answer him instead, he left the boy dumbfounded not before giving him a goodbye kiss,and went to his next class. 

"I'm so dead, "

-

D-Day

Was when they got their results. Like always and every exam, Changkyun got first place and his parents were all proud of him. Hyungwon promised him a gift when the get back home later. 

When Hyungwon's class result was out, he wore that shit eating grin again like he expected his result. 

"holy shit this is so nerve wracking." he mumbled while waiting his name to be called by the homeroom teacher. 

"Chae Hyungwon" his teacher was smiling from ear to ear, and Hyungwon's nerve was calmed a little. When he looked at the result sheet, he literally shouted happily, jumping towards his boyfriend to engulf him in a tight hug, kissing him so happily. 

"what did you get?" his boyfriend asked. 

"First place, Changkyun. Just like yours."

Changkyun couldn't be more happier. He just hugged Hyungwon tightly, whispering sweet congrats to him. Hyungwon broke the hug first, staring Changkyun's eyes for a minute.  
He then proceed to kneel down on one knee, catching all people in the grand hall including his parents. 

(Okay now, this is a bit shitty but i hope you can 🐻 with it.) 

"Im Changkyun. You basically stole all of my heart from the moment my eyes landed on you and you played most in my life. You gave inspiration, reassuringly told me not to give up. You're my vitamin, my sunshine my moon and my world. I love so freaking much you got no idea, " he paused to take a small box from his back pocket. "Im Changkyun, would you like to spend your whole time with me? Would you like to be with me for the rest of your life? Would you marry me?"

Changkyun cried. He never cried this hard before. Never in front of the students of Gwangju High and his parents. He pulled Hyungwon up, smiled at him while tears kept running down his cheeks and nodded, the crowds gone wild and his parents just cooed at them. Hyungwon wore him the ring,and kissed Changkyun sweetly.

After 3 months, they got married at the grand hall,where all students of Gwangju High and their relatives came to see them.

-

"i can't believe i ended my virgin age so early," Changkyun laughed when his husband ended his story. Hyungwon joined him after, cuddling the love of his life closer to him. 

"But luckily we're together now. "

"Forever after? " Changkyun asked cutely. 

"Yes,my honey. Forever after." he kissed his husband's forehead and continued their movie night.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this story. Check out my wattpad for more. Bye


End file.
